


Sawamura Daichi

by Wereng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Deaf Character, Family, Gen, Mad Oikawa, Rumors, Single Parents, Tragedy, baby shouyou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereng/pseuds/Wereng
Summary: Kedua ibu jari Daichi bersamaan menghapus air mata yang setetes dua menggantung di pelupuk mata Koshi. Senyumannya tipis dan penuh kehangatan. Diciumnya kening Koshi, lalu turun ke ujung matanya, tepat di tahi lalat kecil yang mampu membuat wajah Koshinya makin jelita. Ia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pegangan dan satu-satunya tempat bersandar saat dunia melawannya.





	Sawamura Daichi

Koshi memegangi ujung kemeja Daichi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terduduk lemah di lantai, mendongak dengan penuh kepedihan, tatapnya begitu penuh harap, bibirnya terluka karena ia gigiti kuat-kuat, dan wajahnya basah sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak segala derita yang ia rasa. “Daichi, itu bukan aku. Aku—aku tidak menyebarkannya.”

Si hitam mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Ponsel di tangan kanannya nyaris pecah layarnya karena begitu kuat genggaman itu, mata cokelat si hitam tak berpaling dari layarnya. Murka dan amarah tergambar jelas dari raut yang semakin seram semakin matanya memelototi layar. Semenit lalu audio ponsel itu berhenti bersuara bersamaan dengan bunyi patah lembut yang tak sengaja terdengar. Menghentikan suara desahan yang terdengar dari sana, desahan yang membuat berang si hitam menjadi-jadi karena mengenali suara itu. Koshi terisak di bawahnya, hampir meraung.

“Ini kau.” Daichi berusaha untuk tidak berteriak. Ia telan air liurnya untuk meredakan rasa panas yang memanjat naik ke atas kepalanya, “Yang di dalam video ini kau, Koshi.” Ia mampu menahan suaranya serendah mungkin, tapi itu membikin Koshi gemetaran. Si perak ayu itu masih mendongak, menatap sang suami di atasnya, “Iya—itu—aku. Saat aku—aku—aku dan Tooru pacaran. Tapi—sungguh, Daichi—aku bersumpah aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi. A—aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Percaya padaku, Daichi. Ku—kumohon.”

Daichi tak seharusnya semurka itu di depan pasangan hidupnya. Yang sudah disumpahinya untuk takkan pernah membuatnya bersedih. Yang sudah berjanji bersama untuk menghadapi segala susah dan duka. Ia tak seharusnya berang pada satu-satunya orang yang tengah mengandung darah dagingnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Koshi memekik kala Daichi melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding. Menghancurkan benda itu hingga beberapa bagian dan tangisan Koshi makin mengencang. Pegangannya di kemeja Daichi terlepas dan kepalanya menggeleng kuat demi tak siap menghadapi amarah yang akan ia dapatkan. Namun kepalan tangan Daichi melonggar. Ia menarik-embuskan napasnya beberapa kali, mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya menyadari hatinya tersiksa mendengar rintihan si perak ayu di bawahnya. Daichi berjongkok, menghadap yang masih ketakutan dan merana itu, mengusap rambut perak menawan itu dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman tipis yang mampu ia usahakan kala itu. Ditatapnya sepasang cokelat yang selalu dipujanya, “Aku bisa mendengar penjelasanmu nanti. Tidak apa. Aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Kau tenang, oke?”

Koshi tak menjawab apapun. Ketakutan karena telah mengecewakan sang suami menjadi satu-satunya alasan ia makin merana dan dilupanya bahwa sedih itu pun turut dirasakan janin yang makin terasa menendangi perutnya dari dalam. Daichi berdesis, tangannya turun ke sisi kepala Koshi, membelai lembut pipi yang kemerahan karena segala emosi yang tertuang dalam seketika itu. Ujarnya pelan dan jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, “Tidak apa, _sweetheart_. Setelah ini kita bisa melaporkannya pada polisi agar penyebar video itu segera dilacak dan dihukum. Jangan menangis, sayang. Tidak apa. Ada aku di sini.”

Raungan Koshi justru menyaring. Ia memeluk si hitam sesegera mungkin, membaui tubuh yang begitu disayanginya. Menekankan perut besarnya ke tubuh Daichi yang balas memeluknya. Ia beruntung memiliki Daichi di sisinya. Yang begitu mempercayainya, menyayanginya. Yang selalu membelai lembut punggungnya kapanpun Daichi merasa Koshi membutuhkan itu.

“Aku menyayangimu. Aku hanya menyayangimu. Aku takkan pernah mengkhianatimu, Daichi. takkan pernah,” bisik Koshi berkali-kali di depan telinga Daichi. Rangkulan si hitam mengerat. Diciumnya pipi pucat Koshi dengan penuh cinta, “Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu.”

**.**

**.**

**Haikyuu!!**

**.**

**.**

Walau bagaimanapun Daichi dan Koshi berusaha untuk memberikan klarifikasi dan menghentikannya, video rekaman hubungan seksual Koshi sudah terlanjur tersebar luas. Oikawa Tooru orang pertama yang melakukannya. Ia kegirangan setengah mati saat  tahu Daichi pun Koshi mengantarkan kepergiannya ketika digiring polisi. Tatapan orang itu lebih sipit dari terakhir kali Koshi melihatnya, kepuasan jelas tergambar di wajah tampan mantan kekasihnya itu. Senyumannya begitu lebar dan menghina. Tawanya membuat Koshi muak, mual, dan kata-katanya membikin Daichi merinding.

“Rasakan itu, Koshi- _chan_. Itu akibat kau mengkhianatiku. Rasakan itu. Rasakan. Hahaha. Aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu, Koshi- _chan_. Hahaha.”

“Daichi.” Kening Koshi jatuh di pundak Daichi yang segera mematikan televisi kala Koshi masuk ke ruang keluarga mereka. Dirangkulnya pundak yang kini terlihat lemah itu, diusapnya pelan dan dengan nada lembut ia menanya, “Kenapa, sayang?”

Koshi tak menjawab. Tapi tangan yang memegangi ponsel itu menerangkan tanya Daichi. “Kau membuka media sosialmu lagi?”

“Mereka mengata-ngataiku lagi.”

Dalam diam Daichi meraih ponsel itu dan mematahkannya menjadi dua dalam sekali coba. Setelah itu dilemparkannya ke pojok ruangan benda itu dan kembali memeluk dambaan hatinya. “Aku sudah katakan jangan buka internet lagi. Orang-orang dungu di luar sana tidak mau melihat kebenarannya. Kau tak sepantasnya dihina, sayang. Itu bukan salahmu.”

“Tapi saat aku belanja di supermarket—” Daichi tahu si perak ayunya itu menahan tangis. Nada suaranya merendah dan parau, “—orang-orang melihatiku. Mereka menunjukiku. Aku tahu.”

Stres adalah musuh nomor satu bagi seorang yang tengah hamil. Dan Daichi benci ia tak bisa mencegah hal itu. Menjauhkan Koshi dari bahaya yang ada di dalam pikirannya sendiri. “Jangan pedulikan mereka, sayang.”

Kini bisa dirasakan Daichi basah di pundaknya, lalu berat kepala Koshi turun ke dadanya. Isakan itu pelan terdengar. Dagu Daichi tertopang di atas kepala Koshi, membiarkan yang terkasihnya itu kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama dua bulan terakhir. Dibiarkannya dengan harap sakit di dadanya hilang dihanyutkan air mata.

“Mulai besok aku yang akan belanja, oke? Kau di rumah saja. Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya.”

“Tapi kau punya _deadline_.”

“Hei—” Daichi melepaskan pegangannya. Diangkatnya wajah yang masih menunduk ke dadanya itu, dibuatnya agar membalas tatapan matanya, “—jangan pedulikan masalahku. Aku dan editorku bisa menanganinya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ya?”

Kedua ibu jari Daichi bersamaan menghapus air mata yang setetes dua menggantung di pelupuk mata Koshi. Senyumannya tipis dan penuh kehangatan. Diciumnya kening Koshi, lalu turun ke ujung matanya, tepat di tahi lalat kecil yang mampu membuat wajah Koshinya makin jelita. Dibisikkannya, “Kita akan baik-baik saja. Semua ini akan berakhir sebulan dua bulan lagi. Tidak apa, sayang.”

**.**

**Sawamura Daichi**

**.**

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Sakit dirasa Daichi meski hanya sekedar meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Tubuh Koshi mengejang tadi pagi dan darah keluar dari tempat yang tak seharusnya serta tanpa ada tanda-tanda apapun dan tanpa diketahui sebabnya apa. Dan sudah sekitar lima jam istrinya itu di dalam ruang operasi setelah selama satu jam berada di instalasi gawat darurat dan membuat Daichi pucat setengah mati. Ia mendengar kata-kata dokternya. Sangat jelas. Bahwa mereka terpaksa melakukan partus prematur serta beberapa istilah medis lain yang tidak dimengerti Daichi. Tapi ia tahu, anak dan istrinya di dalam sana tengah menyabung nyawa.

Daichi berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Dua menit sekali mengacak rambut hitamnya. Dan sudah delapan jam jantungnya bekerja abnormal, ia gugup setengah mati. Duduknya tak tenang. Kadang kakinya bergetar-getar tak sabar. Kadang ia berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Terkadang menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berada di sisi Koshi meskipun berbagai sumpah manis telah ia ludahkan ketika pernikahan mereka dulu. Ia ingin memegangi tangan si perak, membelai lembut rambutnya, memperdengarkan suaranya ketika si perak itu menderita luar biasa hanya untuk keselamatan darah dagingnya. Tapi Daichi tidak ada di sana, di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Ia merasa kembali gagal untuk menjadi pasangan hidup Koshi. Ia tak bisa meredakan ketakutan dan kesedihan si perak ketika insiden tersebarnya video biadab itu yang kemudian membuat perubahan besar pada diri si ayu jelitanya. Kini ia kembali tak mampu meredakan penderitaan Koshinya.

Kepala Daichi terasa sakit. Matanya memerah karena berkali-kali menahan tangisnya sendiri. Lehernya lelah terus menerus menunduk, pun pegal jika harus mendongak. Daichi meradang di bangkunya.

“Sawamura- _san_.”

Daichi berdiri cepat ketika seorang perawat keluar dan melepaskan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Lampu ruang operasi mati dan Daichi ingin segera menemui istrinya.

“Kami berhasil menyelamatkan bayi Anda. Bayi laki-laki. Namun untuk saat ini bayi Anda harus diberikan perawatan khusus karena beratnya hanya satu kilogram dan—”

Daichi menahan napasnya, ia tak kuasa menahan syukur mengetahui anaknya selamat. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan-tahannya menetes satu dua di pipinya. Ia menggemeretakkan giginya terlebih dahulu untuk meredakan meriang dan merinding di tubuhnya. “Lalu, bagaimana dengan istriku?”

Perawat itu terdiam selama tiga detik sebelum Daichi melihat perawat itu susah payah menelan air liurnya dan berkata dengan ekspresi menyesal. “Untuk Koshi- _san_. Maafkan kami. Kami—kami tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.”

Dunia Daichi terasa runtuh untuk sejenak. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Menatap kosong langit-langit. Mulutnya ternganga. Air matanya bahkan tak menetes. Dan lima detik setelahnya kedua kakinya terasa lemas, seolah seluruh tulang hilang dalam sekejap. Daichi tergagap, ia jatuh bersujud. Erangannya tersendat-sendat keluar dari bibirnya, ia merasakan radang di seluruh tubuhnya mengganas. Tangan yang diduganya telah kehilangan tulang jua itu entah mengapa bisa menyangga tubuhnya yang lemah dan tersungkur. Dan dirasanya air mata akhirnya jatuh juga ketika ia melihat kesepuluh jari yang menerima hujan kepedihan itu.

Daichi merintih. Menyebut nama Koshi dua tiga kali dan membuat perawat di depannya makin merasa kasihan kepadanya. Wanita itu turut menunduk, memegangi pundaknya, “Sawamura- _san_. Anda baik-baik saja?”

Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh. Jelas sekali Daichi tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak bisakah perawat itu melihatnya hancur berantakan. Istrinya meninggal dan meskipun selamat, anaknya lahir tidak wajar. Bagaimana mungkin ia baik-baik saja?

“Kami turut berduka.”

Daichi berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya. Bibir yang semula mengerang kesakitan itu kini berkata tergagap dan pelan, “Aku ingin melihat istriku.”

“Kami sedang mempersiapkannya untuk dipindahkan.”

“Aku ingin segera melihatnya.”

Sang perawat membimbing Daichi terlebih dahulu untuk berdiri dari tersungkurnya, menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali di bangku yang menemani Daichi sejak tadi yang tertekan pada segala ketakutan yang menghantui isi kepalanya. Ujar sang perawat lagi, “Kami akan segera memberi tahu Anda setelah jenazahnya dibersihkan dipindahkan.”

Daichi menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak nyaring, menarik dan menghempaskan lukisan di dinding, menendang pecah pot tembikar dan menghamburkan isinya ke seluruh tempat. Kepalan tangannya menguat, matanya merah dan basah. Dia tak malu-malu memperlihatkan kesedihan, kecewa, dan kenestapaannya pada dunia.

.

Diciumnya lembut kening kemerahan bayinya yang lelap tertidur di pelukan. Sudah sebulan usianya dan baru pertama kali itu Daichi bisa menyentuh darah dagingnya dan Koshi. Senyuman bayi itu begitu manis, dan rambut jingga tipisnya mengingatkan Daichi pada ayahnya sendiri. Bau minyak bayi menjadi aroma baru yang akan mengisi hari-harinya kini. Daichi telah berjanji di depan nisan istrinya bahwa ia akan merelakan kepergian sang terkasih perlahan-lahan dan memulai hidup bahagia bersama buah hati mereka meskipun hanya berdua dan bukannya bertiga seperti rencana mereka semula.

“Shoyo,” bisik Daichi pelan sambil kembali mencium pipi kecil anaknya. Hatinya ia persiapkan ulang agar kuat membesarkan bayi itu sendirian. Semua mimpi dan khayal yang sebelumnya selalu diujarkan olehnya dan sang istri kini hanya bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Dan ia harus siap. Di dunia yang kejam dan merenggut Koshi dari mereka ini, Shoyo hanya memiliki dirinya dan Daichi hanya memiliki Shoyo. Ia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa menjadi pegangan dan satu-satunya tempat Shoyo bersandar saat dunia melawannya.

“Sawamura- _san_.” Untuk sesaat Daichi hampir terlupa bahwa ada dokter di depannya. Ia membalas tatapan mata orang itu hanya untuk melihat sebuah ekspresi yang pernah ia lihat di mata perawat yang membawakan pesan kematian istrinya dulu. Dan si hitam mendadak memiliki prasangka buruk. “Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengatakan ini setelah duka yang Anda alami. Tapi kami ingin Anda tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Shoyo—bayi Anda—dia—mungkin—memiliki masalah pada pendengarannya.”

Kening itu bertautan. Emosi memenuhi wajahnya namun ia bisa mengendalikan suaranya, “Maksudmu apa?”

“Shoyo—karena seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya dan ibunya—mungkin tidak bisa mendengar dengan wajar. Tapi itu hanya prasangka awal mengingat usia Shoyo yang masih terlalu dini. Tapi kemungkinan bahwa pendengarannya tidak sebaik bayi pada umumnya masih tetap ada. Kita bisa melakukan tes lain saat Shoyo sudah dalam keadaan lebih baik lagi dalam dua minggu ke depan.”

Seluruh tubuh Daichi memanas. Kulitnya terasa terangkat tiba-tiba dari dagingnya, mengelupas sendiri, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Daichi menggigit bibirnya sebentar dan terpaksa tersenyum, “Begitu? Shoyo—maksudmu—mungkin Shoyo tuli?”

“Tapi dia bisa mendengar dengan alat bantu dengar, Sawamura- _san_. Sekalipun lebih parah, kita bisa memasangkan implan koklea padanya meskipun untuk saat ini kondisi Shoyo masih belum memungkinkan untuk dilakukan operasi. Meski harganya tidak murah, tapi Shoyo bisa tumbuh seperti anak normal lain.”

“’Seperti’ kau bilang? ‘Seperti anak normal’? Seolah-olah anakku tidak normal?” Kesedihan dan gugup itu dalam sekejap mengundang amarah yang membendung terluap begitu saja. Daichi memelototi dokternya dan ia sontak berdiri. Menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang dokter dengan begitu murka, “Dia normal. Dan selalu normal. Akan kubeli implan apalah itu berapapun harganya. Dan kau—kau—di matamu anakku tidak normal? Kau—”

“Sawamura- _san_. Aku tidak berpikiran begitu. Tolong tenanglah. Anda mungkin akan membangun—”

Peringatan dokter itu terlambat karena Shoyo sudah membuka mata ketika dirasanya gerakan yang mengganggu tidurnya serta pelukan yang makin menyesakkan. Bibir tipisnya mengerut dalam tiga detik sebelum mulut itu terbuka. Suara tangisnya pelan dan matanya terpejam kala menangis. Kepalanya sedikit berputar pelan dengan tak nyaman, seolah berusaha menghentikan gelagat tak menyenangkan yang tidak disukainya, dan Daichi segera mengayunkan lengannya, membisikkan ujaran penuh sayang pada si jingga kecilnya meskipun sesekali melirik tajam dokter di depannya.

Shoyonya akan baik-baik saja.

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menepuk pelan kaki kecil Shoyo mengambil tasnya, meninggalkan sang dokter dalam kemarahan. Ketika ia membuka pintu, dokter itu tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama padanya. “Saya benar-benar tak bermaksud buruk. Namun saya berpikir mungkin Anda takkan datang kemari lagi. Tapi ini adalah dokter rekomendasi saya yang bisa menangani kasus anak Anda dengan sebaik mungkin.”

Tangan kiri Daichi yang memegang tas merampas kartu nama itu dengan kasar dan benar-benar meninggalkan dokter itu dalam diam. Ia bergegas berjalan di koridor yang ramai, melewati para pria yang duduk tak tenang di bangku-bangku koridor, dilihatinya para perawat yang tergopoh-gopoh mendorong brankar wanita-wanita hamil, tangisan bayi, dan semacamnya. Dan Daichi merasa kesal.

“Shoyo akan baik-baik saja, sayang.” Daichi mencium lembut kening bayi yang mulai tenang di gendongannya. Ia tidak kembali tidur, namun bibirnya mengecap-ngecap dan kepalanya menggeleng masuk ke arah dada sang ayah. Membaui tubuh ayahnya yang cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit dan memanggil taksi.

Dan suara seruan pelan tak berarti terdengar dari bibir tipis Shoyo. Membuat Daichi tersenyum bahagia dan kembali menciumi pipi anaknya.

Sekali lagi ia memastikan pada dunia, bahwa Shoyonya akan baik-baik saja.

.

“Wow, kau begitu cepat belajar, Daichi.”

Akaashi menerima Shoyo yang diulurkan Daichi kepadanya. Si hitam ayu itu mendelik pada sang terkasih yang baru berujar dan berkata kepada Daichi dengan nada datar, “Benar, Daichi- _san_. Sungguh berbeda dengan seseorang yang bahkan baru lima menit ikut kelas _parenting_ sudah merasa bosan.”

“Keeiiijii!!”

Daichi tertawa pelan. Ketika Shoyo telah ada di dalam buaian Akaashi, diambilnya popok kotor yang baru dilepasnya dari Shoyo tadi dan membuangnya ke kotak di bawah ranjang. Bedak tabur, kain, dan minyak bayi disingkirkannya, dan dalam sekejap ranjang itu sudah kembali rapi seperti sebelum mereka berpindah ke sana. Ujar Daichi, “Memang seharusnya begitu.”

Bokuto mempermainkan pipi kenyal Shoyo dan membuat bayi kecil itu menggeleng geli. Matanya masih sipit, namun Daichi bisa meyakinkan binar itu sama persis seperti cokelat Koshi yang selalu dirindukannya. “Aku akan membuatkan susunya. Tolong kalian jaga Shoyo sebentar.”

Daichi sudah mempersiapkan termos hangat dan kaleng susu di kamarnya, sehingga ia tak harus meninggalkan ruangan untuk membuat susu. Dan ketika ia menyadari betapa berantakannya meja itu, ia tak percaya bahwa Shoyo baru dua hari ada di rumah ini. Daichi tertawa menghina pelan, ia masih kikuk menghidupi bayinya sendirian.

“Keiji. Keiji. Aku mau satu yang seperti ini nanti.”

“Kotaro- _san_ , tolong jangan mengatakan hal ini seolah-seolah semudah membuat kue.”

Suara Akaashi sangat lembut, menenangkan. Tentu akan meredakan seluruh tangisan bayi manapun. Namun Daichi jauh lebih percaya Koshi jauh lebih baik lagi dari itu. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah pasangan yang masih mengusahakan kehadiran seorang keturunan itu dan merasa iri pada rasa saling memiliki satu sama lain yang dilihatnya. Perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya jua namun akhirnya hilang dalam sekejap dari tangannya.

“Nah, Keiji. Jika aku berbicara, apakah Sho- _chan_ akan mengikuti? Lihat Sho- _chan_. Katakan _jiiiiichan_. Bokuto _jichan_.”

Si perak jabrik itu membuat ekspresi aneh di depan Shoyo dan bisa Daichi dengar dengkur pelan yang perlahan makin dikenali Daichi sebagai suara bayinya.

“Umur Shoyo baru sebulan, Kotaro- _san_. Dia masih belum bisa berbicara.”

“Heeee. Tapi lihat, dia tertawa. Dia tertawa. Lihat lihat. Beee—Sho- _chan_ , beee.”

“Itu hanya reaksi spontan bayi saja. Dan hentikan wajah jelekmu itu, Kotaro- _san_. Kau menakuti Shoyo.”

“Nah, kalian berdua.” Daichi mengocok cepat botol dot bayinya dengan air panas. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melihat dua kawannya itu bersenda gurau seolah Shoyo adalah bayi mereka, “Mungkin—” ia berhenti berbicara sekaligus berhenti mengocok botol dot. Dibukanya pelan tutup dot dan membuang isinya ke baskom, “—aku ingin meminta bantuan pada kalian.”

“He? Daichi- _kun_. Meminta bantuan apa? Membesarkan Shoyo dalam asuhan kami?”

“Kotaro- _san_.”

“Tentu saja bukan, bodoh.” Daichi tertawa pelan dan sekali lagi membilas botol dot dengan air hangat sebentar dan membuangnya lagi. “Aku berbicara padamu sebagai editorku, Bokuto. Bisakah kau meminta bossmu agar cutiku diperpanjang seminggu dua minggu lagi? Ada yang harus aku lakukan.”

“He? Tapi kau sudah cuti sebulan penuh, Daichi. Dan selama tiga bulan terakhir kau tidak ada perkembangan berarti. Boss sudah bersimpati padamu karena semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi kurasa—kau sudah bisa mulai menulis lagi meskipun sedikit-sedikit, bukan? Sambil mengasuh Shoyo? Aku dan Keiji akan membantumu. Kami sudah berjanji begitu.”

“Yah—” Daichi mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli, “—kau mungkin benar. Aku bisa. Tapi—ah sialan, aku harus mengatakannya.”

Bokuto dan Akaashi saling bertatapan tak mengerti. Shoyo yang tak terselimuti di pelukan Akaashi mengusapkan wajahnya di dada si hitam ayu itu dan bersuara pelan. “Daichi- _san_. Ada apa?”

“Aku harus melakukan tes pendengaran pada Shoyo. Ada kemungkinan dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan normal.”

Daichi mendengar suara tarikan napas yang tertahan. Tentu itu Bokuto. Kamar itu sepi dari suara ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sana, hanya dengkur pelan Shoyo yang mengisi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Daichi menuangkan susu dengan hati-hati ke dalam botol dan meraih termos air hangatnya.

“Dokter yang mengatakannya. Aku juga tak mempercayai ini. Tapi—aku harus melakukannya untuk lebih memastikan. Aku tak mau semuanya terlambat untuk Shoyo.”

“Keputusan yang bagus, Daichi- _san_. Kotaro- _san_ , kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk ini. Untuk ‘keponakanmu’ sendiri.”

“Hah? Aduh. Yah—errr.”

Daichi tertawa pelan dan berbalik menghadap dua kawannya. Tangannya masih mengguncang botol susu Shoyo dan memastikan seluruh isinya larut. “Maaf merepotkanmu terus ya, Bokuto.”

“Entahlah, Daichi. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan orang tua keras kepala itu jika kondisinya begitu. Tapi yang lebih kutakutkan—berarti Shoyo tuli? Ya ampun. Dia bahkan masih belum mengerti dunia ini.”

Daichi mendekatkan pentil dot ke bibir tipis Shoyo yang mengecap-ngecap tak nyaman dan langsung menerima susunya dengan cepat. Pipinya bergerak-gerak dan Akaashi membelai pipi itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memegangi botol yang dilepaskan Daichi. Tatapan hijau Akaashi diartikan Daichi sebagai belas kasihan pada Shoyonya.

“Shoyo akan baik-baik saja. Dia memilikiku. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.”

“Hey—” Bokuto merengut. Bibirnya mengerut pada Daichi, “Dia juga punya kami juga. Dia akan jadi anak laki-laki terkeren yang pernah ada di dunia ini, tahu.”

.

_‘Koshi, jika kau ada di sini, aku sangat ingin melihat senyuman menenangkanmu.’_

Daichi akhirnya mengembuskan napas setelah sekitar sepuluh detik ia menahan diri untuk tidak membanting segala benda di ruangan itu. Ia letakkan kertas hasil ASSR dan BERA ke atas meja dan ia mengusap wajahnya dua kali dengan berat. Hidung dan matanya terasa panas, tanpa ia sadari ia gemetaran.

“Telinga kanannya tuli total dan telinga kirinya 83 desibel? Aku membacanya di buku bahwa itu—angka yang cukup tinggi. Sangat parah. Hanya satu tingkat di bawah tuli total, kurasa?”

Dokternya mengangguk membenarkan. Daichi menatap Shoyo yang tangannya bergerak-gerak pelan di samping dan kakinya yang menendang-nendang pelan. Dot di mulutnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti pergerakan dari dalam. Usianya dua bulan sudah, matanya bisa terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan cokelat indah seperti milik ibunya.

“Dia masih kecil untuk operasi.”

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis pada si hitam. “Jika tes BOA-nya negatif, operasi memang diperlukan. Namun kami tidak melakukan operasi dengan sembarangan, Sawamura- _san_. Dan saya melihat dari hasil pemeriksaan bahwa Shoyo untuk saat ini masih belum bisa dioperasi. Untuk awalnya mungkin bisa menggunakan alat bantu dengar di telinga kirinya, setidaknya untuk mengenali suara ayahnya dan lingkungan di sekitarnya terlebih dahulu walaupun tidak terlalu membantu. Normalnya—mungkin paling cepat saat dia berumur delapan bulan, kami baru berani melakukan operasi implan koklea pada bayi. Kita bisa melakukan pemeriksaan ulang lagi nanti.”

Daichi meragu. Ia mengangguk tiga detik kemudian dan hanya mengiyakan saat sang dokter berkata ia sudah mempersiapkan alat bantu dengar untuk bayinya. Dihampirinya Shoyo dan digendongnya. Daichi tersenyum pada bayinya dan Shoyo hanya memegangi dada sang ayah. Si jingga kecil itu duduk manis di paha Daichi dan mata cokelatnya melotot dengan jenaka pada si hitam.

“Anda bisa berbicara padanya setelah saya mengaktifkan alatnya, Sawamura- _san_.”

Shoyo melepaskan dot kala telinga kecilnya diraih orang yang tak dikenalnya. Ia menggeleng menolak benda asing yang dipaksakan dipasang di telinganya dan nyaris menangis karena rasa tak nyaman yang mengganggu kepala. Daichi berbisik menenangkan, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya agar Shoyo turut terayun, pun itu tak berhasil membuat diam si jingga.

“Saya akan mengaktifkannya.”

Tangan kecil itu mencoba meraih sesuatu yang menempel di samping telinganya dan si jingga jelas terus bergerak tak tenang hingga Daichi berkata, “Sho- _chan_. Sho- _chan_ sayang. Hei, sayang.”

Tubuh yang bergelinjang itu perlahan-lahan mulai mengaku. Kepala yang semula menggeleng tak suka itu kini diam tenang dan mata cokelat Shoyo memandangi wajah Daichi. Memelototinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Senyuman tipis di wajah ayahnya menjadi lebar dan kembali berujar, “Hallo, sayang. Sho- _chan_ sayang. Kau bisa dengar Papa?”

Bibir kecil yang semula ternganga kejut itu dalam dua tiga detik kemudian memberikan ocehan nyaring dengan senyum sambil terus memandangi ayahnya. Pandangan si jingga tak pernah lepas dari mulut ayahnya yang—mungkin—baginya secara ajaib mengeluarkan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia tahu. Mata Shoyo perlahan-lahan turut berkedip setiap kali Daichi berkata, “Sho- _chan_? Sayang. Hei.”

Tubuh Shoyo di pegangan Daichi melonjak kegirangan dan selalu diiringi dengan oceh kecil bahagia si jingga. Berkali-kali Daichi memanggilnya dan berkali-kali jua Shoyo memberikan reaksi kejut dan heran. Girang dan takjub, respon yang tak pernah didapatkan Daichi selama ini. Yang selama ini Shoyo selalu dingin padanya meski Daichi berkata sayang pada sang bayi. Tak kuasa Daichi menahan tangisnya, air mata itu mengalir mengikuti setiap lonjakan dan reaksi Shoyo atas panggilannya.

“Untuk reaksinya saya lihat sedikit lambat. Saya takut dengan alat ini saja tidak cukup membantu Shoyo. Tapi untuk awal hingga tes berikutnya mungkin Shoyo sudah harus puas dengan suara lemah yang didengarnya.”

Daichi mengangguk menurut. Mengetahui Shoyo bisa menangkap suaranya sedikit saja pun sudah membuat Daichi merasa penuh syukur. Diciuminya dengan penuh sayang pipi Shoyo yang tertawa geli menerima laku sang ayah.

_‘Koshi, kau harus melihat ini.’_

.

“Shoyo. Hati-hati, sayang.”

Daichi mengangkat tubuh Shoyo yang selama seminggu ini sudah mulai sering merangkak kemana pun yang ia mau. Lebih sering lagi mendekati sang ayah yang acap kali duduk di lantai, menghadap meja pendek tempatnya bekerja yang posisinya tak pernah jauh dari tempat Shoyo bermain dengan bonekanya. Tangan Daichi membentuk silang dan kepalanya menggeleng. Daichi ingat beberapa larangan dalam bahasa isyarat, namun Shoyonya masih belum ia ajari hal itu.

Bayi tujuh bulan itu tertawa-tawa melihat kepala ayahnya yang menggeleng sembari memperlihatkan raut mengerut yang di matanya begitu jenaka. Dan untuk sekali itu Daichi merasa menyesal membiarkan Bokuto sering menggoda bayinya dengan berbagai mimik wajahnya yang menggelikan. Membuat si jingga percaya bahwa seluruh ekspresi wajah yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi lucu.

Tangan Shoyo sudah terlanjur menyentuh kotak tinta Daichi dan membuat beberapa kertas yang telah penuh ia tulisi dan ia letakkan di lantai terkena tinta di ujungnya. Daichi mendesah kecewa namun lebih kesal lagi saat dilihatnya Shoyo justru girang melihat tangannya sendiri yang menghitam. Tangan kecil itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Daichi dan membuat bajunya pun tercetak tangan kecil Shoyo.

Dan si jingga itu terpana melihat bekas tapaknya yang muncul di kaos jingga yang dipakai sang ayah. Ia kegirangan dan kembali menepukkan tangan di baju itu sambil menatap mata cokelat ayahnya, seolah melaporkan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Daichi.

“Hei hei. Kotor. Lihat. Kotor.” Daichi menggeleng dan menjauhkan tubuh sang bayi dari pundaknya. Shoyo mengoceh kecewa dan memaksa mencondong, mendekati tubuh Daichi lagi. Si hitam terpaksa berdiri dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dibawanya si jingga ke kamar mandi dan tangan kecilnya diletakkannya di bawah keran air yang mengalir.

Daichi menerima pukulan tak terima Shoyo yang mengetahui tinta di tangannya hilang. Si jingga menjerit tak terima dan melonjak penuh amarah. Ia meraung dan semenit kemudian menangis kencang. Tangannya yang basah dan menopang air menghantam Daichi dengan kesal dan membuat kuyup tubuh sang ayah.

“Sho- _chan_. Ampun. Lihat. Aduh.” Berkali-kali Shoyo mengecipakkan air yang mengalir dari keran kepadanya. Raungan si jingga membuat Daichi mendesah lelah. Dilepasnya baju Shoyo dan ia sendiri menelanjangi tubuhnya. “Sho- _chan_ mandi sama Papa saja, deh.”

Shoyo masih melemparkan tantrum saat Daichi menggendongnya sambil mengecek suhu di bak mandi. Tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat, meminta lepas dari pelukan si hitam. Namun ia sedikit tenang kemudian saat seluruh tubuhnya diguyuri air oleh sang ayah dan makin melonjak senang ketika keduanya berendam di air. Ekspresi gembira Shoyo membuat geli Daichi dan ia tersenyum sambil terus menciumi pipi si  jingga.

“Sho- _chan_ , kau seperti burung yang bertemu kolam air, tahu.”

Shoyo tak menanggapi dan bermain dengan beberapa mainan gagak plastik yang mengapung di bak air bersamanya. Daichi mendesah. Ia tak tahu sudah sejak kapan alat yang dipakai Shoyo sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik lagi. Masih bekerja—saat Daichi sendiri yang mencobanya—namun Shoyo tak pernah lagi memberikan reaksi apapun pada suara apapun. Bahkan ketika tadi pagi Akaashi yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa piring dan membuat keributan besar di dapur karena sesuatu terjadi pada kandungannya, Shoyo tak terganggu sama sekali.

“Sho- _chan_ , Papa ingin Sho- _chan_ tahu Papa sayang Sho- _chan_.”

.

Tangisan itu menyiksanya. Berkali-kali Daichi menyodorkan dot susu ke depan bibir Shoyo dan berkali-kali jua tangan kecil itu menampiknya, menggeleng, menolak, dan menjerit nyaring penuh kemarahan. Shoyonya gelisah saat digendong, tak mau ditenangkan, dan lebih memilih bergeliat di atas kasur. Daichi tak memahami ledakan itu. Tidak bisa. Shoyo tak memberikan petunjuk apapun pada Daichi mengenai amarahnya kali ini.

Bukan karena popok yang penuh ataupun dia buang air, Daichi sudah mengecek dan menggantinya. Panas tubuh Shoyo normal dan tak ada tanda abnormal lain yang terlihat di seluruh tubuh bayinya. Namun raungan itu begitu kencang. Tangisan yang tak dimengerti Daichi mengisi penuh seluruh ruang sepi dan kosong rumah mereka.

“Sssst. Sayang. Ada Papa di sini. Kenapa, sayang?” Daichi kembali meraih tubuh kecil yang berusaha menjauhinya itu. Diangkatnya dan dipaksanya kembali ke pelukannya, namun si jingga memukuli dada sang ayah dengan lemah dan meregangkan dirinya. Mencondongkan tubuh menjauhi badan ayahnya, menggapai-gapai sesuatu yang Daichi tak tahu apa.  “Kenapa, sayang? Sssst.”

Si jingga tak mau tenang. Berjam-jam ia mengamuk kesal, mencakari wajah sang ayah yang berusaha mencium sayang keningnya. Memukul dan menolak si hitam. Suara jeritannya menyakiti Daichi, pun membuat lelah batin si hitam. Dilepaskannya tubuh yang menggeliat itu ke kasur karena tak kuasa pada kekuatan yang tak disangkanya bisa dilakukan oleh anak tunggalnya itu.

Daichi mendesah lelah. Ia meraih botol susu Shoyo lagi dan ditelentangkannya yang menangis itu. Sekali lagi dicobanya menawarkan susu pada sang bayi meski kembali ditangkis si jingga dengan penuh gusar dan tangisan kencang.

“SHOYO!”

Daichi membanting botol dot yang dipeganginya dengan frustasi. Matanya melotot, ia terengah-engah meskipun tidak melakukan apapun. Ditatapnya si jingga delapan bulan yang tak berhenti menyalak menangis dan menggeliat gelisah. Beberapa kali Shoyo berusaha tengkurap dan merangkak menjauh ke tepian kasur sambil terus merintih dan memekik. Gigi Daichi bergemeretak menahan emosi yang mendadak muncul karena ketidakkuasaannya dalam menenangkan bayinya sendiri. “Demi Tuhan, Shoyo! Ini jam dua malam dan Papa ada deadline besok!”

Ia mengerti Shoyo tak mungkin mengerti ujarannya dan membentaknya justru hal paling tidak benar. Raungan Shoyo menyaring dan Daichi terduduk lelah di tepian tempat tidur. Mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali dengan usapan terakhir memberantakkan rambutnya sendiri. Tak bisa ditahannya air mata yang tiba-tiba telah menunggu jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Telinganya mendadak menuli pada segala jeritan bayinya dan dia meringis, menunduk dalam dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

“Koshi, tolong aku.”

.

Tubuh Daichi gemetaran ketika dilihatnya Shoyo yang mengejang dan memuntahkan seluruh makan malamnya. Bayi sembilan bulan itu menangis nyaring kemudian setelah lelah mulutnya mengeluarkan segala isi perut yang baru dimasukkan tadi. Ia merangkak kesusahan mendekati sang ayah, memegangi ujung celana Daichi yang segera diangkat si hitam dengan penuh ketakutan demi menyadari suhu tubuh yang lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Daichi ingin menangis, pun ditahannya menyadari tangisannya takkan berarti apa-apa. Dilapnya kotor di pipi bayinya dengan ujung lengan bajunya sendiri. “Ada Papa, sayang. Tidak apa. Ada Papa di sini.”

Seruan Shoyo mengencang dan ia memegangi dada ayahnya dengan kuat. Daichi merana mengetahui sesuatu tengah meradang dan menyiksa anaknya dan tak bisa dihilangkan Daichi saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia mengambil jaketnya, menyelimuti tubuh Shoyo dengan berlapis selimut meskipun si jingga berontak, menyambar tas yang selalu ia persiapkan untuk dibawanya, dan berlari cepat keluar rumah, menuju ke jalan yang lebih besar untuk menghentikan taksi.

Malam itu angin musim semi bertiup dan bergugurannya kelopak bunga sakura seolah menyoraki Daichi yang penuh kepanikan membawa Shoyo yang meraung di pelukannya. Sekali lagi dirasanya Shoyo muntah di dada dan ia hanya mengelap seadanya dengan salah satu selimut yang menyelubungi si jingga. “Sebentar lagi ya, sayang. Sebentar lagi sakitnya hilang. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit.”

Hidung Daichi memberat, giginya bergemeretuk tak keruan, dan napasnya sama sekali tak meringan. Ia melepaskan jaketnya yang kotor dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik yang tersimpan di saku samping tas bayinya. Selama perjalanan Shoyo terus menerus mengerang, wajahnya yang memerah terus menempel di dada Daichi. Tangan kecilnya erat memegangi baju sang ayah, bertumpu pada satu-satunya pundak yang memberinya kehidupan.

Berbagai tanya makin menakuti pikiran sang ayah. Karena operasinya yang seminggu lalu, kah? Infeksi? Semoga hanya flu biasa. Ia akan mengutuki Tuhan jika operasi implan itu gagal meskipun ia tak tahu, Tuhan yang mana yang harus ia benci. Dan ia tersadar, dia bahkan lupa membawa botol susu Shoyo.

Terburu-buru Daichi keluar dari taksi dan dengan perasaan tak tenang menunggu antriannya. Ia memiliki janji untuk pemeriksaan pasca operasi besok, namun ia sudah ada di rumah sakit itu malam ini. Tangannya berhati-hati meletakkan Shoyo di atas ranjang ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari menceritakan muntahan Shoyo pada sang dokter.

“Aku bahkan berhati-hati saat memandikannya.”

Dokter tua itu tersenyum tipis dan berusaha membuat Shoyo kembali rebahan di atas ranjang karena bayi kecil itu bangun dan merangkak menuju sang ayah. Katanya, “Kita akan periksa dulu, Sawamura- _san_. Tenanglah.”

“Entahlah. Bagaimana caraku bisa tenang jika anakku sakit?”

Sang dokter memeriksa bagian belakang telinga Shoyo yang masih diperban dan terlihat ragu. Katanya, “Mungkin kita perlu melepaskan perbannya malam ini untuk melihat kondisi bekas lukanya.”

Perawat yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa peralatan. Shoyo tak bisa diam saat perlahan-lahan tangan sang dokter membuka perbannya. Ia melonjak dan terus meraung, kepalanya ia tempelkan ke dada Daichi. Seolah mengerti dengan begitu mempersulit proses yang membuat kepalanya sakit luar biasa.

Sekali lagi Daichi tersiksa. Tangis nyaring bayi itu memberatkan hati Daichi, membuatnya rapuh. Lembut dibelainya punggung si jingga dan mencoba menahan hasrat untuk tidak menghantam si dokter yang membuat putranya kesakitan.

“Tidak ada infeksi. Bekas lukanya baik-baik saja. Justru jauh lebih baik daripada penyembuhan luka biasanya. Mungkin pengeringannya pun jauh lebih cepat.”

“Jadi?”

“Demamnya bukan karena infeksi. Saya rasa karena flu biasa. Saya akan memberikan obatnya terlebih dahulu agar Shoyo sedikit tenang malam ini.” Dokternya tersenyum menenangkan Daichi yang akhirnya mengembuskan napas lega. Si hitam menciumi Shoyo yang masih menangis dengan penuh rasa syukur. Pelukan Shoyo menguat di lehernya, Daichi mengusap lembut punggung kecil Shoyo. Ia berbisik meski ia tahu Shoyo belum bisa mendengarnya, “Tidak apa, sayang. Papa di sini. Ada Papa di sini.”

.

“Maafkan aku, Daichi _san_.”

Daichi menoleh pada Akaashi, meninggalkan perhatiannya sejenak pada tulisan di depannya dan menoleh pada si hitam yang memiliki mata hijau itu. Ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Akaashi karena Bokuto meneleponnya tadi malam. Namun nampaknya Akaashi jauh lebih ingin mengatakannya langsung pada ayah si jingga itu.

“Maaf, ini hari terakhirku membantumu mengurus Shoyo hanya karena alasan cemburu yang tidak masuk akal yang dipikirkan Kotaro- _san_. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada pikiran jahat tentangmu, Daichi- _san_ , aku bisa pastikan itu.”

Daichi tersenyum tipis. Disambutnya Shoyo yang ada di gendongan Akaashi dan dibelainya lembut kepala tak berambut Shoyo, “Tidak apa. Aku tahu. Bokuto adalah orang yang baik dan kalian sudah terlalu sering membantuku.”

“Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat dia memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku takkan kemari lagi hingga aku memastikan Kotaro- _san_ bahwa tak ada terjadi apapun di antara kita.”

Shoyo memanjat dada ayahnya, memegangi dagu Daichi dengan tangan kiri kecilnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Daichi dengan tangan kanannya. Mulutnya yang mengisap dot tertawa girang saat Daichi memberikan ekspresi konyol dan bersuara menggoda. Katanya setelah itu, “Terima kasih, Akaashi. Maaf jika selalu merepotkanmu. Dan semoga kehamilanmu kali ini sukses.”

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum tipis sembari tanpa sadar mengelus perutnya yang seminggu lalu diduga dokter telah memiliki isinya kembali untuk yang kali ketiganya. Dua kali keguguran tidak membuat Akaashi dan Bokuto trauma dan keduanya begitu berharap untuk anak mereka yang kali ini. Si hitam ayu itu mengangguk pelan. “Kalau begitu aku pamit, Daichi- _san_. Maaf aku pergi saat kau sedang bekerja.”

“Tidak. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku hanya melakukan pengecekan terakhir sebelum kukirim faks kepada Bokuto.”

Akaashi berbalik dan keluar, menuju koridor. Shoyo yang menyadari kepergian pengasuhnya selama ini mendadak menggeliatkan tubuh, mencondong ke arah pintu sambil mengeluarkan bunyi tak beraturan. Tangan kecilnya menggapai-gapai, seolah ingin memaksa ayahnya untuk membawanya ke tempat Akaashi pergi. Daichi mendesah pelan, diangkatnya tubuh mungil Shoyo hingga wajahnya mendongak untuk menatap si jingga yang kesenangan di atas kepala sang ayah.

“Sekarang hanya ada Sho- _chan_ dan Papa lagi.”

.

“Kau bisa mengajak Shoyo.”

Daichi menatap mata emas Bokuto dengan kejut. Kemudian dia beralih pada Shoyo dan Akaashi yang asyik bermain bersama. Jingga kecilnya terlihat bahagia saat Bokuto junior memegangi jarinya dengan tangan yang kecil. Lalu mata cokelat Daichi kembali pada si perak jabrik itu, “Besok dua tahun meninggalnya Koshi. Aku ingin mengajak Shoyo ke makam ibunya. Lalu mengajaknya ke acara penghargaan itu? Kurasa itu perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan yang dilakukan dalam sehari.”

“Ayolah, Daichi. Bukumu untuk pertama kalinya memenangkan penghargaan Karashoten Award dan kau tidak ada di sana? Lagipula kau hanya lepas darinya saat kau memberikan sedikit pidato di sana. Aku dan Kuroo bisa mengurus Shoyo untuk sebentar itu.”

Justru meninggalkannya dengan kalian meski hanya sedetik adalah hal yang paling berbahaya, Daichi mengembuskan napasnya. “Tidak. Aku sudah mempersiapkan makan malam spesial untuk ulang tahun Shoyo. Kau bisa menggantikanku sebagai wakilku, Bokuto.”

“Hah, Daichi. Kau itu—” mata emas Bokuto melirik Shoyo yang kini berjalan pelan sambil menggendong bayinya ke arah Daichi dan dirinya duduk. Matanya melotot pada Akaashi yang berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang sang balita. “KEIJIIII! Bahaya! Kousuke bahaya! Jatuh. Nanti jatuh!”

Shoyo tertawa sumringah melihat ekspresi panik si perak jabrik. Daichi tertawa dan ia menggerakkan tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat sambil berkata, “Ayo, Sho- _chan_. Pelan-pelan bawa kemari.”

“Daichi!!!”

Langkah Shoyo benar-benar berhati-hati seolah bayi kecil di gendongannya adalah sebuah bom yang mampu meledak. Sementara si kecil justru memberikan senyuman geli melihat ekspresi si jingga yang membawanya. Pelan-pelan langkah Shoyo hingga akhirnya sampai pada sang ayah dan Bokuto dengan segera mengambil Kousukenya sementara Daichi dengan bangga mengangkat Shoyo yang tertawa girang dan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya ke dada Shoyo lalu menggerakkan kedua tangannya lagi di depan mata si jingga dan berakhir mencium sayang pipi tembam itu.

_‘Papa sangat sayang Shoyo.’_

**.::end::.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: animanga Haikyuu beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya sepenuhnya adalah milik Furudate Harucchin sensei. Adapun saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sedikitpun dalam penggunaannya untuk fanfiksi saya. Belilah komik terjemahan asli Haikyuu jika sudah tersedia di kotamu untuk mendukung Harucchin sensei meski hanya sedikit. Karena fanfiksi saja tidak membawa keuntungan berarti untuk Harucchin sensei. Ayo sama-sama bilang ‘Terima kasih Harucchin sensei’, gitu. /plak
> 
> A/N: Ah, untuk pertama kalinya bikin happy ending di ff DaiSuga. Kumerasa besok kayaknya bakalan ada hujan meteor muncul di langit-langit kamarku. Maafin ya BokuAka numpang nongol /digilas  
> Saya memohon maaf jika di dalam fanfiksi ini ada kata-kata yang tidak enak dan menyinggung beberapa pihak. Terinspirasi dari berbagai peristiwa yang terjadi di sekitarku sendiri.  
> Betewe endingnya padahal kumau bikin Tooru yang keluar dari penjara dan ketemu Shoyo terus akhirnya insyaf begitu menyadari Koshi meninggal (iya, selama di penjara mah dia mana mau insyaf /plak). Tapi terlalu males karena ntar jadinya berbelit-belit. Lol. Biarlah untuk sekali ini tuh orang jadi antagonisnya /kabur.


End file.
